


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem War, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the following headcanon:"So Rose is always in a dress without tights or anything (and sometimes without shoes also) so I bet if she had to pee out in the middle of no where, she’d just spread her legs and go, and since her dress is so long (and war generally means that there are other things to focus on) no one would really notice even if they were nearby (and if they did, no one would say anything)So imagine Pearl always glued to Rose’s side, and she always is torn between "wow my bladder is so full that I can’t concentrate or even move properly and but what if I leave for 0.00001 seconds and Rose gets hurt and it’s my fault?" so she’s basically always bouncing and squirming around until Rose actually tells her to go, which just embarrasses her more because it meant Rose noticed it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains omorashi. If you don't know what that is, please look it up prior to reading this.

It had been hours since they’d seen any other gem, but Pearl wasn’t going to let her guard down. They were walking around battlefield from at least a week prior. Everyone else had split up, but, as usual, Pearl wasn’t going to leave Rose Quatz’s side. Ever. Not when she was so exhausted that she could hardly walk straight. Not when Rose paid her no attention for days on end, focused on things that probably were more important. Not even now, when she was actually worried that her bladder was about to explode. 

Rose walked along, picking up gem shards that reflected the sunlight as they lay hidden among the grass. Normally, Pearl would be helping her, hoping to see Rose smile at her or hear a bit of praise. She lived for those moments. But, not now. She could hardly walk, let along bend or crouch down, with how full her bladder was. It was throbbing painfully, and luckily, Rose was distracted by the task at hand and hadn’t noticed how much she was fidgeting, crossing her legs every time they stopped walking. 

Realistically, there was no danger. They were far from where the Homeworld soldiers thought they were, and they hadn’t seen anyone in days. The other Crystal Gems would come if they yelled. But Pearl wouldn’t take any chances. Rose was distracted and they were in a big open field and Rose was eight feet tall with bright pink hair. Something could happen and Pearl wasn’t going to leave her side.

Rose continued walking through the field, bubbling gem shards and sending them back to the temple. That’s where the Homeworld gems probably were looking for them. They’d found the door, but since none of them could get inside, it was still a good place to store things, as long as none of them went back there to open any of the rooms.

Rose stopped to pick up several more gem shards, and she inspected them carefully, before turning to look back at Pearl, seemingly to show her something, but she stopped, watching Pearl’s squirming for a second before shaking her head a bit. “Pearl…we’ve talked about this before… You can leave for just a few seconds.”

Pearl blushed a bright blue. Rose was right. (She always was.) Pearl was so distracted by her bladder that she was hardly keeping watch, and if someone did come for them, Pearl couldn’t exactly fight in her current state. But, she still had that horrible worry in the pit of her stomach that Rose could be hurt. No one would even have to come for them. Rose could trip over some discarded weapon and fall in a way that would crack her gem and then what? “I’m alright.” She insisted. Rose was still watching her. She usually loved Rose’s attention, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she liked it now.

Rose bubbled the shards in her hand and sent them away, before walking back over to Pearl and stopping right in front of her. “You know I don’t like seeing you in pain, and you can’t be very comfortable either.”

“It’s not-…I’ll wait until we’re done, and we head back to the others…” Pearl pressed her legs tightly together. 

“I know you’re worried, my Pearl, but I can take care of myself for a minute or so. There’s nothing here that’s going to hurt either of us.” Rose bent down and gave Pearl a kiss on the forehead.

Pearl blushed impossibly darker, and a small spurt of urine escaped her. Yes, okay, Rose was definitely right. She pushed herself to these limits more often then she’d like to admit, but to actually have an accident in front of Rose Quartz? No, she would never let that happen. 

But then there was a noise, at the other end of the field. Both of them turned. Was it a small gem crawling through the grass to ambush them? Or one of the strange earth creatures that had gotten curious about the strange beings nearby? Rose tended to attract a lot of those.

And, now, with the possibility of danger, Rose temporarily accepted that Pearl was not going to leave. Pearl drew her spear and watched the place where the noise had come from. Rose stood a few steps behind her, but didn’t draw her weapon.

The rustling got closer, seeming to move off to their right before heading back toward them, slowly. It got closer, but still Pearl saw nothing. The rustling stopped. Pearl’s adrenaline was so high that she nearly forgot about her bladder despite the small wet spot on her crotch. Then, suddenly, Pearl heard the noise right in front of her, but still there was nothing there. She could see the grass moving. 

And then, a snake slithered over her foot. She jumped, and her muscles relaxed just long enough for her bladder to force a stream of urine out that she didn’t have to strength to stop.

Rose laughed at first, thinking that Pearl had simply been startled by the snake, but her laughter stopped when she realized what was happening. “Oh, Pearl-”

“Don’t…Don’t look…” Pearl turned her head away as the urine ran down her legs. She crossed her arms over her chest, tears in her eyes. She’d made a fool of herself in front of Rose Quartz. Even when her stream stopped, she still didn’t move, several tears running down her cheeks. She didn’t even notice that Rose had moved until she felt the other’s arms around her. Pearl looked up.

“Please don’t cry, my Pearl.” Rose said softly, before she picked Pearl up gently. She was smiling. 

Pearl was going to protest; she was going to tell Rose that she didn’t deserve the comfort, but Rose was using such a soothing voice that it managed to calm her, and she rested her head against Rose’s chest, saying nothing.

“I think we’re done here. Let’s head back.” Rose pet Pearl’s hair gently.

“Yes, of course…” Pearl shifted a bit, assuming Rose would put her down, but she didn’t.

“I think you can do plenty of looking out for me, just like this.” Rose decided, and began carrying Pearl back to their makeshift camp. Pearl didn’t mind. She was happy, and she wondered now if this was the best way to keep Rose’s attention.


End file.
